Officer Jenny of Tarroco Island
As Ash and his friends continue forward, Ash is still fascinated by his victory at Pummelo Island, staring at his trophy. Lapras suddenly senses something and makes a quick turn, swimming faster and demonstrating excitement. The group spots a school of Lapras ahead. While Tracey sketches them, Misty brings up the possibility that this school is the one Lapras belongs to. A flashback occurs to when Ash first met Lapras and how the group came together to reunite the infant Lapras with its group. Lapras approaches the school and calls, but everyone ignores Lapras. One of the Lapras, a teal-colored one, tries to return the call, but the others push it away. One of the Lapras attacks with Water Gun before using Mist to cover their escape. The group is stunned at why the Lapras attack as Ash’s Lapras cries out. At a nearby Pokémon Center on Tarroco Island, Ash talks to Professor Oak over a videophone. Oak explains that those Lapras may be scared of humans due to a previous attack. Officer Jenny comes up and connects it to pirate poachers in the vicinity led by Captain Crook, firing at the Lapras and attempting to catch them in a no-capture zone. Ash is furious and believes Team Rocket is behind it. However, Jessie and James are in the building recovering from attacks inflicted by the poachers. They refute the argument and deny responsibility. They reveal how a cannonball exploded near their submarine, sending it crashing onto the island and damaging it. Before Officer Jenny can pull up their files, Team Rocket flees. Nearby, the school of Lapras moves on as the teal-colored Lapras looks out. A pirate ship approaches the Lapras. On board, Captain Crook sets his plan to catch them into motion. The pirate ship fires cannons loaded with Poké Balls instead of cannonballs. The balls release several Tentacruel to surround the group. They attack with Poison Sting, but the lead Lapras uses Water Gun to block. The pirates deploy more Tentacruel to cut them off as Ash’s group finds the Lapras under attack. Misty realizes the pirates are merely using the Tentacruel to bully them as Captain Crook even verbally degrades the Tentacruel. Tracey and his Marill head back to the island to get Officer Jenny while Ash and Misty race to intercept. Team Rocket follows in their Magikarp submarine as the Tentacruel surround the school. The captain orders all of them to attack, but Ash's Pikachu attacks with ThunderShock. It does stop them, but it hurts the Lapras as well as Ash’s group since water conducts electricity. The Tentacruel break off to attack Ash as the pirates confront them, firing cannon rounds at Ash's Lapras. It dodges quickly as Ash sends out Squirtle to join Misty's Poliwag, Goldeen and Staryu. Misty leads the Pokémon to fire Water Gun at the ship, destroying the cannons and masts, as well as putting holes into the ship. Crook barks at them as the Water Pokémon fire at once, knocking him back. The pirates ran out of cannonballs, so the captain fires Scuz at them, but the Pokémon stop him with Water Gun. Ash taunts the Tentacruel, but it fails to distract them. Ash's Lapras fires Water Gun at the leader, making it angry and prompting the Tentacruel to continue chasing Ash's Lapras, allowing the school to flee. The Tentacruel begin to catch up with Ash’s Lapras, unintentionally crashing into Team Rocket’s submarine and sending them blasting off. The Tentacruel surround Ash and Lapras. Meanwhile, Misty has the ship under control with the crew bound. Misty orders the captain to call the Tentacruel, but he refuses. Ash’s Lapras fires Water Gun at a Tentacruel as the captain orders Supersonic attacks. All the Tentacruel fire, crippling Ash, Pikachu, and Lapras. The lead rushes forward to attack, but the school of Lapras comes to aid, freezing the Tentacruel with Ice Beam, sending them plummeting underwater. The school approaches and Ash’s Lapras meets with the teal one, revealed to be the mother. Officer Jenny arrives in a patrol boat, taking the pirates and Team Rocket into custody. Misty releases the Tentacruel while Ash and Lapras share one last moment before it rejoins the school. Flashbacks recount on Lapras participating throughout the Orange Islands. Lapras dives underwater and comes under Ash, allowing him to get back onto the ship. Ash's Lapras rejoins the school as they head off into the sunset. Screenshots 414.jpg 152-1.jpg 149-1.jpg 148-1.jpg 147-3.jpg 146-2.jpg 145-1.jpg 125-0.jpg 112-0.jpg 111-0.jpg 110-1.jpg 109-0.jpg 095-1458239786.jpg 096-3.jpg 094-1458239786.jpg 093-2.jpg 092-3.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Police Force Category:Twins Category:Orange Islands Category:Woman Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Screenshots